


A Love Story

by WannabeWriter100



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Omander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeWriter100/pseuds/WannabeWriter100
Summary: "I only want to be with you"Ander and Omar only wants to be with each other. Always.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Omar Shana, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136





	1. Ander

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the story of Elite focusing on Omar and Ander’s love story. This will follow Elite’s timeline and will revolve around Elite’s main storyline. It will show what may have happened in between the Omar and Ander scenes that we saw in the show. The missing scenes.
> 
> Omander forever.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Elite and I do not own Ander and Omar no matter how much I wish I did.

_Ander_

It’s the first day of a new school year. Ander woke up way before his alarm makes any sound but he’s still laying on his bed, playing with the tennis ball he has laying around in his room, thinking. He’s thinking about what this new school year will bring to him. If there is even something new that it would bring. He feels like he is in a rut, going with the flow and just being what his parents and his friends expects him to be.

His parents, his dad specifically, will keep on pushing him to the limit with tennis. His dad will not stop, Ander thinks, until he is playing pro and the best there is.

“Ugh, tennis!” Ander exclaimed. Ander hates tennis. He used to love it and he is good at it he knows, great even to be honest. He knows he could go places playing tennis, but he just doesn’t really want to. His love for tennis stopped the moment his dad started making it Ander’s life. Summer, spring, whatever the season, his dad had managed to make it all about tennis for Ander. It made him feel like that is all he is about now. Tennis is all that he is good for.

_Ander the tennis player._ He fucking resents it and he must do something about it. He knows he needs to be honest to his parents and tell them that he does not want to play tennis anymore, that he fucking hates it. But just thinking about all the time and money his parents had invested on him to play tennis is enough to stop Ander from blabbing out his true feelings to his parents. The disappointment would kill them, and Ander can’t take that.

“Joder!” Ander threw the tennis ball strongly to the other side of the room, hitting a picture frame causing it to topple and crash to the floor and making a noise. He heard a knock on his door after.

“Ander, honey, everything okay in there?” Ander’s mom asked.

“Yes, mom. Just accidentally knocked over something. I’m fine.” Ander answered.

“Vale. Are you not getting up yet and get ready for school?”

“5 more minutes mom, por favor!” Ander grunted. He heard his mom said okay and walked away, probably to the kitchen to make some breakfast. _“Good”_ Ander thought. He really doesn’t feel like getting up. There’s still a lot of things he still needs to contemplate about before coming in to school today to start a new school year, he thinks, like his friends. Don’t get him wrong, there’s really nothing wrong with his friends, his best friends, Guzman and Polo. They are great. He can probably also consider Lu and Carla, by extension, his friends too. What with Carla being Polo’s girlfriend since they were measly 12-year-olds and Lu well, the fuck if he knows what she and Guzman are now. He tries to stay out of their drama and just let them be.

So yes, Ander thinks they are great, and he loves them. They all grew up together and has known each other since they were all in diapers. Ander’s family may not be as rich and live as lavishly as his friends, but it has never been an issue with them. It never caused them to ostracize him and treat him like he doesn’t belong, like he’s not one of them. But, despite them growing up together, there is a part of Ander that Guzman and Polo does not know about. He himself just had recently found out about it or he may have known it a long time but just recently admitted, accepted, acknowledged it himself. Now that part is raging to come out, like he wants to scream that part out to his best friends and to his parents.

On top of wanting, of needing to tell his true feelings about playing tennis to his parents, Ander also wants to tell them that other little secret that he’s keeping.

Fuck, all these thinking makes Ander wants to smoke some pot. He has started smoking cigarettes a few years back but he had only smoked pot once and he never forgot the feeling he had after smoking one that he wants to do it again. He mentally note to find someone who can get him some of it.

He cannot ask his friends about it obviously. Him, Guzman, and Polo loves to party and drink. They have all came home shit-faced drunk after a party at one point or two. They have also smoked cigarettes in those parties but never pot. Guzman hates drugs of any kind because of what happened to his sister Marina, and Polo, well he just never seen Polo did it and he believes Polo doesn’t do it either. What he knows is Polo is under some medication for his anxiety attacks.

“Ander, honey get up and get ready now! You don’t want to be late for your first day of school” Ander heard her mom said. Her mom knocked at his door and turned the knob after and said “Can you please come in earlier to school today. We have the 3 new scholarship kids coming in today too and I am hoping you can help in welcoming them and showing them around school. They will be in the same class as you anyway.”

Oh yeah, he forgot about those 3 scholarship kids joining their school today. They came from the school that collapsed downtown. They are the 3 _“lucky”_ students who received a scholarship to Las Encinas from the construction company of the school, probably to alleviate their guilt or a front act or a cover up for them. Who knows. He found it all too shady, to be honest.

Ander doesn’t know why, but he felt intrigued. He suddenly got a feeling that these 3 kids will change or at least rattle their somewhat quiet and bland lives in Las Encinas.

Including his.


	2. Omar

_Omar._

Omar has been staring at the clock, waiting for the long hand to stop at 12, when the school bell rang signifying the end of the school day. Omar exhaled, letting out a sigh of relief. It felt like he was holding his breath the whole day and just now exhaling. He survived his first day in his new school. He thought the day would never end.

The building in his old school collapsed and had to be closed out for who knows how long. They don’t know if the construction company that built their school is still being investigated especially now that the company had paid off the families of the students who got hurt when the building collapsed and offered scholarship to some fancy, private school uptown to 3 “lucky” students. No that he’s sure if you could really call them lucky. He wasn’t one of the lucky ones, obviously, but his sister, Nadia was one of the 3. So is his best friend Samuel and one of the guys that they grew up with, Christian.

Nadia, his sister, was probably the number one candidate to have gotten the scholarship. She is a straight-A student, probably even the brightest one in their old school. Samuel was not doing bad as well. He was not the best, but his grades were high enough and he is hard-working. Christian, on the other hand, is even more of a lost cause than he is. He is a slacker, if Omar has ever seen one. But, he got hurt when the building collapsed so they paid him off with a scholarship to the school for the rich.

His new school is not any different from his old one, except for the distance. It’s a few miles farther from his house than his old school. Aside from that, the only difference is in this school he is new. The new kid and being the new kid have always been hard for anyone except for a few exceptions, he guess. But for a boy like him who likes to read, doesn’t play any kind of sports, and an Arab to boot, it is especially harder.

Omar started to walk faster, he agreed to meet Samuel in the city center so they can walk home together. By the time he got to their meeting place, Samuel was already there.

“Hey man! What’s up?” Omar greeted Samuel. Doing their own handshake and manly hug.

“What took you so long bro? My grandpa walks faster than you!” Samuel greeted him back.

Omar pushed Samuel jokingly and said “Asshole!” both laughing.

They started walking home while talking about their first day in school.

“How’s your first day in your fancy school? Rich kids made you one of them yet?” Omar teased.

“They wish! Nah, just as expected man. School’s filled with these privileged kids who think they own the world. The supposedly leaders of tomorrow. Had to reassure them that I’m not out to get their place in being one.”

“Nadia got a big chance though, she can even outdo all of those kids in our class especially now that she found out that there is this big prize of scholarship in the end to a school in America.” Samuel continued.

Omar nodded his head, agreeing to what Samuel had said about Nadia. He knows her sister can do it.

“Not all of them though are rich assholes, If I am being honest. There are some pretty decent ones I can say. There’s this girl named Marina who’s quite friendly and nice, great smile. And, this guy named And---….”

“Oh so there’s already a girl, huh? Someone’s already got Samuel’s attention?” Omar interrupted Samuel, teasing.

“Shut up!” Samuel said, pushing Omar with his shoulders. “Her brother’s a complete dick and not like she would ever give someone like me a chance man.”

“Eeh, yeah you’re right!” Omar laughed.

Samuel hit him on the head. “Asshole! How about you, how are they treating you in your new school?”

Omar puffed, “I’m a towelhead, I don’t play soccer, and I read outside class. I’m this close to being in the Wanted list’.

“And the reward is a ticket to a reggaeton concert” Samuel added, chuckling.

“I’m a dead man” Omar sighed. “Fuck man, if only that rubble had fallen on me when that building collapsed.”

“Christian ended up with 14 stitches.” Samuel reminded Omar.

“Yeah and a scholarship, that dick!”

“With any luck the ceiling will cave in in your new school too” Samuel joked.

Omar grunted. “Yeah, no such luck.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“You really suck” Omar pushed Samuel away playfully, the two of them separating in the middle of the road to turn to the streets leading to their houses.

Omar waved to Samuel without turning around and continued walking down the road. He enjoyed goofing around with Samuel. He is his oldest friend, his best friend. But Omar has been keeping a secret or two from him and from his family. Secrets that he could never tell them. Especially his family.

Omar is gay. He has known for a while that he likes boys and not girls. He has known for a while and not told even a soul because he can’t. He can’t tell anyone, not even Samuel, in the fear of his secret coming out and reaching his family. His father.

Omar could not imagine what his father would do to him if he finds out that his only son is gay. They are Muslims and in their religion being gay is downright unacceptable. He is already the black sheep of the family, especially being quite the opposite of Nadia when it comes to school and when his father finds out about him being gay, there is no doubt in his mind that his father would disown him.

This leads to Omar’s other secret. He deals drugs to save money so he can move out of his parent’s house and finally be free to be whoever he wants to be. It’s the only way. He knows that as long as he lives with his parents, he could never be who he really is. So, until he saved up enough money, he will deal drugs on the side. He doesn’t really do drugs himself, except for the occasional joint, he just pedals it. Christian knows he deals though, he is a customer after all, and he sometimes brings a customer or two along his way. He doesn’t tell Samuel because Samuel got this innocence in him and Omar wants to preserve it and protect him from this kind of things. As for being gay, he is not sure how Samuel would react to it.

Omar’s tired and started to feel stressed out. He’s thinking of maybe looking for a hookup tonight to relieve some stress. He has installed that dating app for boys like him a few months back and that’s where he’s been finding his hookups ever since. Maybe he’d look around tonight, see if there’s any profile that would catch his attention, or maybe by some stroke of luck, he’d find someone who could turn his world upside down and change his life.


	3. Mr. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. X meets Mr. Dealer

_Ander._

They have only been back to school for a few days and Ander was already exhausted and sick of it. It’s like all Ander did for the past few days was to stop Guzman and Polo from picking on the new kids. More so with Guzman who is being such a total bully. He understands that Guzman is only worried that history would repeat itself especially since they are noticing that his sister Marina is being extra close to one of the scholarship kids, Samuel. But he thinks Guzman is going overboard sometimes and bullying the new kids will not stop what happened before from happening again.

Many can attest that Ander is overall a nice guy. Yeah, he goofs around with Guzman and Polo most of the time. They play pranks to each other and he sometimes joins in playing pranks to the other kids but all for the name of fun and never to cause harm. He is also not one to pick on people because of their status or wealth. He doesn’t think he is in the right position to do so anyway. They are not as wealthy as most of the kids in school. Yes, they are pretty well-off and he never went lacking or fell far behind from his friends when it comes to material things, but he thinks it is just because of the decent salary that both his parents get and the benefit of being an only child. So, seeing Guzman and Polo bullying the scholarship kids just because they are only studying in their school because of the scholarship sponsored by Guzman’s parents is not sitting well with him. He doesn’t like it and can only tolerate so much of it, even though he thinks one of the 3 kids, Christian, is bringing it on himself being a little too obnoxious and loud most of the time. Still, Ander thinks he doesn’t deserve to be treated that way by Guzman and Polo. Well, most especially now that Ander found a use for him, so to speak.

A perfect opportunity presented itself to Ander earlier that day in the locker room when he saved Christian from being found with a bag of weed by their gym teacher which will made him lose his scholarship definitely. In return of his “good” deed, Ander had found someone who can get him what he’s been craving for.

 _“Perfect!”,_ Ander thought.

.....

Ander didn’t waste any time, the following day he went with Christian right away after school to meet some guy that Christian knew who can give Ander what he wants. He was nervous as hell though. This was the first time that Ander will do this kind of transaction and he was a little bit scared and paranoid. He felt like his mom or dad or somebody he knows will see him and bust him anytime.

When they got to the meeting place, which is like in the middle of nowhere, the guy was still not there so they had to wait for a few minutes first which didn’t help with Ander’s nerves. His nervousness must have shown in his face coz Christian tried to reassure him “Don’t worry man he’ll be here soon. I sent him a text 10 minutes ago. No one’s gonna see you in here. Relax.”

“Can we trust him?” Ander asked.

“Yeah man. What’s he gonna do? Think he’s gonna tell the news some preppy kid scored some hash? C’mon man! It’s not news.” Christian answered, obviously amused.

“I just don’t want anyone at school to find out.” Anyone at school, specially his mother, who happened to be the principal of their school. He guesses Christian does not know that yet.

“Who the fuck am I gonna tell? Don’t worry man I don’t have any friends there anyway. Or do I?” Christian looked at Ander smirking and then laughed and hugged Ander, happy that he can now call Ander his friend.

Christian then asked him why they don’t seem to like him, Samuel, and Nadia. Ander told him that something happened with one of the scholarship kids before which made the school stop giving out scholarships for a while until now. He didn’t really want to elaborate on it. It’s not his story to tell. So he felt relieved when they heard a whistle, letting them know that the guy they have been waiting for is there. The relief was just short because Ander felt nervous again. He didn’t know what to expect.

“Hey what’s up man? How you doin?” Christian greeted the guy.

They guy pulled down his hood and said hey to Christian.

“I’d like to present Mr. X meet Mr. Dealer. Sorry, no real names.” Christian introduced them. The guy, Mr. Dealer, then looked at Ander.

It’s definitely not what Ander expected. The guy looks like their age. He got some bushy eyebrows but he’s handsome and has such mesmerizing eyes. He only looked at Ander for a millisecond, but it felt like a long time for him. His heart was beating fast which he wants to think was only because of his nervousness and nothing else. His hands were shaking but he managed to took some money out of his wallet and handed it to the guy. The guy took the money from him and got something out of his jacket pocket. He handed the small packet of weed to Ander without a word. Ander felt like an electric current ran through him when he reached out his hand and took the item from the dealer. The guy held his gaze for a few seconds more, like he was trying to memorize Ander’s face.

Ander’s heart was beating fast, he could feel it. It’s a miracle he was still able to find his voice and said “Thanks. Much obliged.”

 _“Thanks. Much obliged.? Seriously?! Who says that during a drug deal?! Hell, who says that in everday life?”_ Ander thought to himself, feeling like a loser. No wonder the guy turned right around to leave after he said that.

Christian seemed amused. “See, how polite he is? No complaints man. I bring you quality clients!”

Quality client, that’s what Ander is now. He shook his head, embarrassed. Well, at least he got some weed. He can’t wait to get home.

.....

Ander went straight home after. His parents were already there when he got home. He told them hello and walked up to his room.

“Ander we’ll call you when dinner is ready, okay?” His mom shouted at him.

“Okay, Mom” Ander answered before closing his bedroom door and locking it. He turned his speaker on and played some music to drown out any noise that will come from his room.

He took his jacket and tie off and then turned his laptop on. He saved this video in You Tube about how to roll a joint. He sat down and followed the instructions step-by-step. He was pretty proud of himself when he finished and looked at his joint. Not bad.

Ander got up and walked to his veranda but looked back at his bedroom door first and listened for any sound indicating that his mom or dad was outside his door. When he’s sure that there’s none, he stepped out of the veranda and lit up the joint. The first drag seemed to hit the wrong tube and made him cough but it went smoothly after that. It may be all just in his mind, but Ander seemed to have felt the effect instantaneously. He felt light and kinda chirpy.

As he smokes, his mind drifted to the dealer guy from earlier. He’d only seen his face for like just a minute, but Ander can remember it like he stared at it for hours. Despite his nervousness earlier, he had managed to stare at the guy the whole time. He remembers his eyes, dark and deep and mesmerizing. His bushy eyebrows that accentuates his face more. And his lips, he didn’t talk at all so Ander did not see it move but fuck if he did not look at it and wondered what those lips would taste like.

Ander sighed. He had admitted to himself he is gay just recently, but he doesn’t think he needs a gaydar to know that a guy like the dealer dude could not possibly be gay. The chances of it is very slim, Ander thought. He let out another sigh.

He is horny as hell. Ever since he had accepted the fact that he is indeed gay, the desire to meet and hookup as with someone has been high. If he could choose, he want a guy like the guy from earlier. Maybe he would try that dating app that he had installed on his phone for a while now but never opened.

Ander finished the joint and went back inside his room, some funky music playing on the background. He took his phone and opened the app. He quickly registered and created a profile before he chickened out again and decide against it.

He stood up and took off his shirt and took pictures to use as his profile picture. This may be his first time to register to a hookup app but he knows that with apps like this the more provocative the profile picture is the better. He puffed his chest and flexed his biceps, he took pictures of his abs, of his chest at different angles. In the end, he settled for a nice picture of his chest and abs with a just a fraction of his face showing that no one will be able to recognize it.

Satisfied, he threw his phone on the other side of the bed and laid down himself smiling. Now he waits.

.....

The following day, Ander still could not get the dealer’s face out of his mind so since he did not have tennis practice with his dad after school that day, he asked Christian to hang out and have him try the joint that he rolled. He suggested that they go to the same place they went to yesterday. He wants that place not only because no one really goes there but he is kinda hoping that Mr Dealer would have some dealings and be there too.

As expected, the dealer dude did not have any business to be in that spot today, but Christian was great company. He talks a lot but he cracks him up so Ander can let that pass. He actually finds him cute but too bad that he’s straight. If he wasn’t, he’d do him. It would be the same case most likely with Mr Dealer, who he can’t seem to stop thinking about since he laid eyes on him.

Ander is starting to think that this would be the story of his life from now on. He would find someone he’s attracted to and 99.99% of the time, they would be straight as an arrow. So, it seems like that hookup app is the only way to go for him. For now, at least. He can’t wait to check it and see if he matched with anybody.

“Alright, you wanna go to that party? “Ander asked Christian.

Christian quickly replied “For sure”.

“Are you really sure?” he asked him again just to fuck with him.

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” Christian eagerly answered.

Ander looked at Christian up and down and asked. The party is the debutant’s ball for Marina and Ander is sure that all of Madrid’s socialites would be there so it would all be formal and shit.

“Do you have anything to wear?”

“You know I do baby!” 

Ander knows Guzman will flip his shit when he brings Christian to the party but right now, he couldn’t care less. Guzman would live. 

..... 

True to his word, Ander brought Christian to the party. Turned out that both Samuel and Nadia were invited as well by Marina. As he walks along with the three, he felt like he’s one of them for a moment. The misfits. Outcasts. It was actually fucking cool, Ander thinks.

When they got inside, he beelined straight to the table where the alcohols are but only found champagne. He wanted beer but champagne would do.

He was enjoying his drink when Guzman approached him, frowning. _“Here we go”_ , Ander thought.

“Why the hell did you bring that asshole with you?” Guzman started and obviously referring to Christian.

“Well you invited the girl” Not the best answer but he didn’t really have an answer to that.

“It’s my house Ander!”

 _“Fair point”_ Ander thought but he has to come up with a retort, so he resorted to the truth.

“He just really wanted to come, it’s no big deal. Hey, you’re grudge against them is just a little ridiculous.” He answered and pushed Guzman away from him.

Guzman got near him again, pointed at his chest and said, “Look, you’re forgiven because it’s obvious that you’re drunk but I will never betray you like this. Never”

 _“Betrayal? What fucking betrayal is this guy talking about_? _Overdramatic much_?” He thought to himself.

He scoffed and asked Guzman exactly that. “Betrayal Guzman? What betrayal?” Guzman is really starting to piss him off with his unnecessary grudge to those kids.

He finished the champagne in his hand. He really wants some beer. “Fucking champagne! Where’s the beer?”

.....

The party was winding down, after the scandalous brawl between Guzman and Samuel’s brother, Nano.

What’s a party without all those drama, right? But he actually had fun tonight especially when he accidentally puked at Lu’s skirt. He was sorry but fuck if he did not find it hilarious.

He was sitting on the corner busy playing with his phone, when he heard a ping. A message from the hookup app. He opened the app quickly.

“Hey cool profile” it reads. Ander wondered if this is the standard opening line for this guy and if it always work.

He texted back “Yours too. What’s up” Generic answer but it will do.

“Bored. Want to meet?” The reply came in quick.

“Do you have another photo?” Ander replied quickly too. He wanted to be sure, not that another photo would help if this dude is catfishing him.

The dude sent another photo. Ander stared at it. Lean chest, flat stomach. Ander’s convinced.

...

He did not bother to say goodbye to Guzman or Marina, all of them were busy with their own drama anyway.

He agreed to meet the guy he was just exchanging messages with. They need to be discreet obviously, so Ander suggested to meet at the place he met Mr Dealer. It’s in the middle of nowhere and not one soul goes there, it seems, especially this late into the night. It's starting to become his favorite place.

Ander slowed down his steps when he got at the top of the stairs and saw the back of a guy. It’s probably him. He felt nervous all of a sudden but no backing down now he thought.

“Hey!” He called, trying to get the attention of the other guy.

The guy turned around and gave Ander the biggest shock of his life. It is Mr. Dealer himself.

The world seemed to have stopped, not only for him, but for Mr Dealer too it seemed. Shock and fear written all over his face.

Before he could say anything else, the dealer guy ran away.

_“What the actual fuck did just happen?!”_


	4. Mr. Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Dealer meets Mr. X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italized words in open and close quotation marks are either thoughts or text messages. Hope it's not confusing. And, special reference to "Strawberries and Cigarettes". I love that song by Troye Sivan and it always reminds me of Omander so I just had to borrow the line. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and lovely comments. I really appreciate it. Have fun reading!

_Omar._

Omar was panting. He just stopped running and now trying to catch his breath. He deemed it far enough now that he could already stop running.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!” Omar yelled. Out of all the guys in their area, out or closeted or just fucking curious, why did he end up with the guy from yesterday? The preppy dude who Christian brought to meet and buy weed from him. The most polite customer he ever dealt with.

Christian texted him a couple of days ago asking him to meet at their usual meeting place. He said that there’s a guy from his school who wanted to buy. He texted Christian back with the affirmative. There’s no reason for him to say no and besides, he needs any money he could get to add to his savings to get his own place and finally get the fuck out of their house which had long felt like his own personal prison.

Christian said it’s a guy from his school. Classmate, maybe? Like that it matters, a customer is a customer. Omar’s sure that it’s some rich kid who is either curious and want to try to smoking pot thinking that it would make him look cool or some spoiled brat who is “rebelling” against their parents or anyone and everyone because of how hard their sheltered, lavish life is. He knows he’s being judgmental but hey it is what it is.

What Omar didn’t expect though was how beautiful the boy would be. Beautiful. That was the first word that crossed his mind the second his eyes landed on him. The boy was good-looking, yes but Omar doesn’t think it’s a good enough word to use to describe the boy. Handsome, yes definitely, but still doesn’t feel like the right word because he is more than handsome or good-looking, the boy was fucking beautiful. Really, that’s the only word to describe the guy. Like he was made of the finest things in life. Omar had never seen someone as beautiful as him.

He only allowed himself the whole 10 minutes it took to complete their drug transaction to look at the guy and oh if he didn’t take his fill in that short time. Short it may be, but he made sure that it’s enough for him to memorize the guy’s face.

Omar had sensed a vibe on the guy, but he dismissed the thought right away and passed it on as just wishful thinking on his part and he thought that even if the guy was gay, it wouldn’t matter anyway because he could not hook up with him, it would be too risky. He is too close for comfort. They already knew too many people in common that one slip and Omar’s secret will be out and then his life will be over. Christian knew the guy from school so that means Samuel probably knew of the guy too and his sister Nadia might too. So, no hooking up with that guy, no matter how attracted he is to him, Omar had decided.

But then, lo and behold, the guy was gay or curious or whatever he was and was right in front of him like a tall, delicious temptation.

Fuck his life.

…..

“Omar! What the hell? Can you keep still, por favor? I could hear you turning and tossing all the way here and it keeps waking me up.” Nadia hissed at Omar.

“Sorry what can I do I can’t sleep!” Omar hissed back.

“I don’t know Omar. Count sheeps, drink a glass of warm milk, anything, just stop moving around and let me sleep!” Nadia said and turned her back on him and covered her whole body with her blanket.

Omar hates this. He hates that their house is too small that he has to share a bedroom with his sister. They are not kids anymore and of the opposite sex at that. It’s weird and embarrassing and is one of the reasons why he wanted to move out and get his own place. He wants a space of his own where he can do whatever he wants, like sleep naked when he feels like it. A place where he doesn’t have to go the bathroom and take a shower just so he could jerk off.

“Screw it I’m gonna take a shower!” Omar stood up, took his towel and went to the bathroom.

He knew a cold shower was what he needed but he hates cold showers and honestly, he stupidly hoped that jerking off will somehow take that guy and the event that transpired earlier that night out of his mind. He wished he at least knew the guys name though so he could call his name in his head, but Christian knew better not to give names in those kinds of transactions, referring to them as just Mr. X and Mr. Dealer. They also obviously both know that you don’t divulge your real names right away on hookup apps.

That hookup app! He was on it earlier tonight because he wanted to purge that guy out of his head. He usually avoided matches that were too close to him location-wise for obvious reasons, but that profile caught his attention because it was what Omar imagined Mr. X’s body would look like beneath his school uniform. How in the world would he have known that his imagination was that good that it turned out to be the real thing?

As the shower cascaded to his body, Omar let his hand slide down his cock. He was already hard. Thinking about that damn boy made him hard. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started slowly stroking it. Omar closed his eyes and the guy’s beautiful face immediately popped in his head. Beautiful hazel-colored eyes, elegantly straight nose, pink lips. It should be a crime to have lips like that, Omar thought, if he could not kiss and taste it. Omar imagined kissing those lips hard that he could almost taste it. He bet it would taste like strawberries and cigarette.

He used his other hand to run through his hair, imagining that it was the boy’s hair he was touching. His hair was this mop of curls that gave his look a certain kind of innocence. It looked so soft to the touch. His years of practice on self-restraint came into use as he stopped himself from reaching out and touching it when they first met.

His strokes were getting faster, and it went even faster as he remembered the guy’s mole above his right cheekbone. He doesn’t know why but it made the guy look sexy as fuck. Omar also noticed the mole on the guy’s Adam’s apple and how he wanted to follow its trail and see if there are other moles scattered on his body.

“Shit!” Omar couldn’t help but exclaim loudly. He was close, he could feel it. He leaned his forehead to the tiled wall and put his other hand to his mouth, softly biting it to obscure his groan as he came intensely.

Now maybe he could sleep.

…..

The following morning Omar woke up to a message from the guy. He had to wipe the sleep off his eyes first to make sure that he’s reading it right and that he’s not just imagining things. He wanted to buy again and was asking if they could meet at the same place. And then, he ended the message with his name – Ander.

“Ander, Ander, Ander” Omar repeatedly said, like he’s practicing saying Ander’s name out loud. He loved the way it rolls in his tongue.

He didn’t reply right away to Ander’s message though. He just didn’t know what to say. He knows that it is not a good idea to meet him again. It’s not safe, it’s too risky for him. Better that he cut all ties with him as early as now. Yet, Omar could not deny to himself that he really wants to see Ander again and see where it may lead.

He couldn’t concentrate in school today. The thought of whether to agree to meet Ander or not occupied his mind pretty much the whole day in school but as he was walking back home, he had decided to say yes to meeting Ander later. He justified to himself that Ander said in his message that he wants to buy that’s why he wants to meet, so Omar thought there’s no harm doing it then. It would be just a quick one just like the other day. He will get the payment then hand the item over to Ander and then leave. Done deal, right?

Omar took his phone out of his pocket and replied to Ander’s message. He told him that he is on his way to the same place and to be there if he wants to meet. He hoped he didn’t sound nervous in his message, though.

…..

He got to their meeting place first, but he waited on the hidden part of the bridge. He could see Ander when he arrived from where he was standing. The only thought running on his mind as he looked at him was how he wanted to kiss him.

He saw him light up a what he thinks is a joint and Omar didn’t know that smoking could look that hot. He started to feel like a creepy stalker so Omar started walking to where Ander was standing.

“Hey” Omar greeted Ander.

Ander’s back was turned on Omar, but he turned around after hearing his voice and he swore he felt his heart jump. _“Calm the fuck down. Remember, this is just a quick transaction!”_ Omar reminded himself. 

“How much do you want?” He asked Ander, trying so hard to school his face and act and sound just pure business.

Ander did not reply. Cigarette in his mouth, he took money out of his wallet and gave it to Omar.

Just like the other day, Omar took the item out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Ander.

“It’s good you’ll see.” He told him and then started walking away. _"That's it. Goodbye, beautiful boy!"_ Omar disappointingly thought.

“Hey, we can finish this if you want.” Ander called to Omar.

Omar stopped. He took a deep breath, internally debating with himself whether to stay or go. He knew that it was a lost cause though, he knew he would say yes.

....

“Can I ask you a question?” Ander started as they smoke their joints.

Omar already knew what Ander would ask so he replied, “If it’s about the other night, it’s best if you don’t”. He had a ready answer, a ready lie.

“I was drunk. And…I wanted to try. Just to try. Guys…are…not my thing” He continued. He knew that Ander probably doesn’t believe him, but Omar had to try.

Ander said something that Omar did not understand.

“What?”

Ander looked at him smiling “You wanted to suck my dick.”

_“What the fuck?!”_ Omar thought. He found it funny though and so did Ander apparently. Both of them laughed, looking at each other.

As their eyes met, Ander leaned over to kiss him and by reflex Omar leaned away. He recovered quickly though, he grabbed Ander’s jacket and pressed his lips on him, but then Ander grabbed his jacket too, pushing him back. It was like some sort of a dance. Aggressive, strong, unique only to the both of them.

They stopped and looked at each other’s eyes. Omar was surprised to see the same desire he was feeling reflected on the other's eyes. He saw Ander took a deep breath and then leaned over again and kissed him. Their hands now holding each other’s faces.

Omar smiled and said, “Come”.

He led Ander to the steps going under the bridge where there was a cushioned bench clean enough to sit on.

Omar didn’t waste any time, he started kissing Ander passionately as soon as they sat on the bench. He couldn’t believe he was actually kissing Ander when he was just dreaming and jerking off to it last night. He was right, he did taste like strawberries and cigarettes.

Again, not wasting any time, Omar’s ran his hand to Ander’s chest down to the waistband of his pants. He put his hand inside Ander’s pants and boxers and touched his cock. Omar’s going crazy inside and he’s ready to stroke him when he felt Ander’s hand stopping his hand.

“You okay?” Omar asked suddenly worried that he went too far.

“Shit. They’re freezing.” Ander said smiling.

Omar couldn’t control himself any longer. Ander’s smile drove him crazy. He moved to straddle Ander and kissed him with all he got. He felt him wrapped his hands around his waist then on his back and it spurred him on even more.

He couldn’t stop kissing Ander and he didn’t want to stop, ever.

Until he made the mistake of thinking that it may be uncomfortable for Ander with his wallet bulging out of the back packet of his pants and took it out and put it on the side.

“What are you doing?” Ander stopped kissing him and asked.

“Putting it on the seat so you’re more comfortable”, he answered and then started kissing him again, but Ander moved his face away.

“What is it? Thought the Muslim boy was gonna rob you, or what?” He asked Ander this time. He was a little bit offended, but he just wanted to kiss Ander more, so he leaned over and started kissing his neck.

But Omar had managed to spook Ander out. He pushed Omar off him.

“No, it’s not that but…I don’t feel comfortable. Let’s stop” Ander said. He got up, took his bag and started walking away.

Omar did not understand. “What is it? It was you who wanted it”

He stood up, tried to stop Ander from leaving. He could not believe it. “Dude, are you really freaking out?”

Ander looked at him “No, but leave me alone, okay? I’m going”. Then he left.

“Shit!” Omar exclaimed, frustrated.

_Why did he have to be such a dumbass and fuck it up with Ander?_

“Fuuuucccckkkkk!”

…..

The following day, Omar was in such a bad mood and it was pissing him off because he knew that it was because of fucking Ander why his mood was so foul. He didn’t understand why he was letting some random guy to affect his mood. Yes, he was very attracted to Ander, because c’mon who wasn’t, but that’s just about it. Omar just wanted to hook up with him so who gave that damn, attractive boy the right to affect his mood and occupy the whole space in his mind. He shouldn’t be that much affected with just a hookup.

“So, what if he freaked out and ran away, shit it’s his fucking loss!” Omar thought out loud.

His foul mood lasted until the end of school and then when he got home, there was a tall, very white, preppy-looking guy in their store who appears to be in a stand-off with his father.

“What’s going on?” Omar asked.

The guy looked at him and Omar did not like the way that guy looked at him. The guy looked at him far too long for his liking with a smirk on his face like he knows something about him. He wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off that guy’s arrogant face so bad with a punch. _“Who is this fucking tool?!_ ”, he thought.

Omar is a pretty peaceful guy. Though he may look tough in the outside, he does not like to fight but, he’s not one to back down either when push comes to shove and would be the first one to defend his family if needed.

“Guzman, please go.” Nadia told the guy, dragging him out the door.

So, the guy was there for Nadia. Her classmate, most likely. Figures, Omar thought. The guy screamed entitled. He wondered what that guy wanted and what he did or said that pissed their dad off. Probably spewed some arrogant shit to his father. Now his father was mad, Nadia was in a bitchy mood, and it all did not help his already sour mood.

“Fucking Ander!” he muttered, still blaming that damn hookup of his with a beautiful face and delicious lips.

….

He caved in the following day. It was his turn to man the store after school while Nadia was off running some errands. They usually use the time to do their homework as well but Omar could not focus on what he’s supposed to be studying and since there were not a lot of customers that day anyway, he figured it will be alright for him to sit instead on the seat they have in the narrow hallway leading to the inside of their house. He couldn't explain why but sitting there gave him some sense of privacy with what he was about to do, which was caving in and opening the damn app to send a message to Ander.

He just opened the app when Nadia got in and saw her sitting in the hallway instead of the counter.

“What are you doing here? No one’s watching the shop.” Nadia asked him with a nagging voice.

“I’m going. Don’t worry.” He answered back, irritated.

“Keep an eye on it!”

“All right, nag!” He and his sister can’t really seem to stand each other sometimes, especially when it comes to whose turn it is to watch the store.

Omar checked first that Nadia was already inside their house before he went back to the app and sent a message to Ander.

_“Hi, are you still freaked out?”_ Omar typed then hit the Send button.

He looked at the clock on the wall. He would give it a few minutes, maybe Ander was still thinking of what to say. A few minutes turned into 5 which turned into 10 but still no response from Ander. After 10 minutes, he stood up and went back to the front of the store.

_“Mierda!”_

….

He gave up on wishing to hear from Ander again, after he did not reply to his message from a couple of days ago. _“Screw him!”_ Omar thought.

Then, he was sitting on his bed, not in the mood to study and was just playing on his phone when he received a message from Ander. He opened it quickly.

_“What are you doing?”_ The message said.

Omar felt embarrassed to admit that he replied to the message faster than a cannonball it seemed.

_“Hey finally”_ , at least it was casual enough, Omar hoped.

Ander replied which Omar thought was pretty fast too. _“Sorry I’ve been busy”_

_“Want some pot?”_ He offered, his subtle way of asking Ander to meet him.

_“No, I’d rather see you without an excuse.”_

Ander’s reply made Omar’s heart jump and made it hard for him to stop himself from smiling. He could see Nadia from the corner of his eye looking at him, suspicious. But Omar couldn’t find himself to care. He felt giddy.

He was thinking of something equally cheeky to reply to Ander’s last message when his father came in to their room.

“Hi Darling” Their dad greeted Nadia.

“Hello Baba!” she greeted back.

Their dad asked Nadia about her project that she supposedly did with Samuel. Omar heard suspicions with their father’s tone of voice, and he was not wrong it seemed.

“Were you at Samuel’s?” Their dad asked Nadia again and then he and Nadia both looked at him like they’re both expecting him to say something.

Nadia was apparently lying and now their dad caught her. Omar did not understand why she had to lie about a school project, and he could have helped her and covered for her, but she does not tell him anything.

That then set their father on his usual tirade about how they had sacrificed a lot for them. He was disappointed with Nadia but of course he had to turn to Omar too. Nothing new with that, he was the black sheep of the family after all.

_“Would you like to meet tomorrow?”_ His phone chimed. A message from Ander.

He couldn’t. When their father went on a tirade like that, he knew that they need to give it at least a day or two of being the perfect children before doing something “rebellious”. 

_“I’m really busy”_ , he replied with a heavy heart.

_“?????”_ came as a quick reply from Ander.

Will he ever catch a break? Yes Ander, "????" indeed.


	5. Andres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andres meets Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the dialogues were not mine. I borrowed it from the beautiful minds of the Elite writers and added my own little twists and spins, maybe. Elite, Ander and Omar, and the rest of the characters are not mine no matter how much I wish they were. If I could have one though, could I have Ander, please?!
> 
> Anyway, hope you like the inner workings of Ander's beautiful mind. Enjoy!

_Ander._

This week is not being good to Ander at all. First, Omar did not agree to meet with him. He said he was really busy which did not make any sense to Ander since it was actually Omar who had been sending him messages since his freak out when they hooked up for the first time. Ander hated remembering that part. He couldn’t believe he acted all prissy and skittish. He knew he offended Omar as it came out as him being weary of Omar because he’s Muslim and from the hood. But no, it was the last thing that he was thinking actually, he really just freaked out because, well, it’s his first time to make out with a guy. He has to cut him some slack here.

Then, his parents found his stash of weed after ransacking his room because fucking Guzman ratted him out to his parents. He wasn’t sure how Guzman found out, but he suspects Christian because he is such a blabbermouth and who else it’s gonna be. Ander would definitely ask Christian about it.

So now, not only that he’s out of weed, but he was also grounded. All because of fucking Guzman. Ander was really pissed so he confronted him in the school hallway and is now avoiding him. He didn't want anything to do with him right this moment. He knew that Guzman was just being a good friend to him. They are best friends after all, but he should be covering for him not snitching on him. He felt betrayed and pissed because Guzman just made it worse for him. He gets that Guzman is protective of the people he loves, and he is worried that the same thing that happened to his sister would happen to him. But, it’s not gonna happen to him and Ander thought that Guzman should just already get over what happened to his sister and stop messing with everybody else. 

“Ander! Ander” Guzman called.

_“Speak of the devil”_ , Ander angrily thought. He continued walking. Guzman was running behind him to try and catch up with him.

“Ander! I deserve at least a moment to explain myself, right?” Guzman asked when he got to his side. “Or will you keep ignoring me?”

The school bell rang. Ander decided to just talk to him because he knew Guzman would just bother him all day if he didn’t.

“I don’t want you to end up ---”

“I know Guzman! I won’t end up like your sister. She was drugged and taken advantage of, but no one is going to do that to me.” Ander cut Guzman off with his speech. He knew this was coming. What happened with his sister won’t happen to him. No one would drug him and take advantage of him. He wouldn’t let anyone do that to him. He’s a guy, he is perfectly capable of protecting himself.

“…to end up like my parents.” Guzman continued what he was saying.

_“Wait, what? His parents?”_

“What do your parents have to -----”

This time it was Guzman who cut his sentence off “My _biological_ parents, Ander. A week ago, I went to the agency. I wanted to know how they were. Apparently, I was ten years too late. They died of overdose.”

Well, Ander did not know that.

“That shit ruins your life, man. I can’t let anything happen to you. You’re my friend.”

Now Ander feels bad. He did not know what to say to that, so he just asked, “Why didn’t you tell me this?”

Guzman chuckled, “Because you and I talk about other things. We talk about cars, girls, parties, but not that.”

He was right, Ander thought. That’s all they usually talk about. Well, Guzman and Polo talk about girls, he just listens.

“Maybe we should, right?” He suggested, smiling. Showing Guzman that they’re cool now.

Guzman caught on it quick, “If you want, we can get kebabs and see a movie, like old times.”

Ander laughed. “I’d like that, but I’m still grounded. Because of you.”

“Your father listens to me.” Guzman said making them both laugh. “I’ll talk to him.”

……

Ander may have already been okay with Guzman now, but he still asked Christian if he was the one who told Guzman about him buying weed from Omar. He had to know.

Christian said it wasn’t him, of course.

“It wasn’t me, I swear. Why would I tell him anything? He’s had it with me since day one. Besides, I wouldn’t tell on you. You’re my buddy. In fact, you’re the only friend I have here.”

He was explaining too much, Ander thought. It made him look nothing but guilty, it’s funny. He didn’t know if he believed him or not.

Carla shushed them and that made them both laugh. So much for Christian’s wedding plans with Carla.

The bell rang after that and Ander stood up right away, relieved that the horrible week was at least over. As Christian said with his horrible English, it’s the weekend.

“By the way, there’s a party at Samu’s this weekend. Lots of chicks.”

Ander listened, uninterested. He wasn’t really keen on attending Samu’s party and he thought Samuel would not really want him to be there anyway, plus he wouldn’t know anybody there and having lots of girls there was not really enticing for him, obviously.

“Oh, and my buddy the dealer. I’m not telling you anything, but there you have it.” Christian said before leaving their classroom.

Ander’s ears perked up after hearing that. Now he’s interested, no, now he would definitely go to that party. Uninvited or not, well Christian told him so that would count as an invitation, right?

He had plans to hang out with Guzman tomorrow since Guzman had talked his dad out of grounding him, but he’d find a way to get out if it. He felt bad thinking of ditching his best friend, but Ander could not let the opportunity pass. Omar hasn’t been answering his messages and this would be the chance to corner him, talk to him, and maybe do more like, finish what they started.

Ander needed to be at that party.

…..

Ander waited until he was about to leave to go to Samuel’s house to attend the party before he left a voicemail for Guzman thanking him for talking to his dad and said sorry that he couldn’t hang out with him tonight because he was tired from training. He did feel bad lying to Guzman but what could he do, he needed to see Omar.

It wasn’t hard to find Samuel’s house, Christian gave him directions. The house was already packed when he got there. He didn’t see Christian right away but Samuel spotted him.

“What are you doing here?” Samuel asked Ander, obviously not expecting him to be there. Apparently Christian did not tell him that he invited Ander.

“That blabbermouth Christian invited me. I see he didn’t tell you.” He told Samuel. He showed the alcohol that he brought with him, like it was his free pass to this party. Maybe it was.

“Never mind, don’t worry. I’ll introduce you to people. Come with me.” Samuel started walking to wherever those people were. He just followed him.

Ander did not know that when Samuel said he’ll introduce him to people, that by people he meant Omar. He was not complaining though.

“Omar!” Samuel called Omar and he turned around to face them, Ander’s heart skipped a beat upon seeing Omar up close again. Samuel was saying something but he was not hearing him, he was too busy looking at Omar and making sure that he looked nonchalant as opposed to what he was really feeling – nervous, excited, happy, and aroused, maybe?

“Nice to meet you.” Omar said reaching out his hand for a handshake.

_“What?! Oh, so this is how we’re playing it?”_ , Ander thought. He felt giddy.

“Likewise. You look familiar.” He answered back, playing along with Omar’s drama.

“You don’t. Andres, was it?” Omar said, continuing this little play.

_“Andres?! This is fun!”_ Ander thought to himself, stopping himself from smiling so much.

“Ander. Ander.” Samuel corrected Omar.

“You said Roman, right?” Well, two can play this game.

Samuel took his jacket and left him and Omar in the kitchen. He walked closer to Omar as soon as Samuel left.

“Andres, really?” He asked him, smiling full blown now.

“Samuel doesn’t know about me.” Omar explained.

“Which part, that you’re a dealer or a fag?” He asked jokingly.

“Neither. Does everyone know about you?” Omar asked him back.

He leaned over to reach for the beer beside Omar. He was too close to Omar’s face that Omar had to lean back so that their faces won’t be touching but not before Ander heard him catching his breath. 

“Which part, that I’m a stoner or a fag?” Ander answered playfully. “That’s why you don’t answer my messages, right? In case they catch you?”

Omar chuckled at that. “What is it? Can’t live without me or what?”

_“This guy is smug. Flirty but smug.”_ Ander wanted to kiss the smug look off Omar’s face so bad.

“You know it! I’m here to buy.” Lies, but he just had to answer.

“It’s your lucky day. Come.” Omar started to walk out of the kitchen and he followed him. He probably would follow this guy wherever he might go.

….

Omar led Ander to the bathroom. Ander’s heart was racing. A lot of things happen in the bathroom in parties like this. He could feel himself hardening at the thought of something happening between him and Omar in such a small space. He locked the door for good measure.

When he turned to face Omar, he had a pill on his palm.

He hesitantly took the pill from Omar’s hand. “I’ve never tried these”

Chuckling, Omar said “It’s easy. Put it in your mouth and swallow it.”

_“Yeah, like so many things”_ , Ander wanted to add. He knew there’s an innuendo somewhere there in Omar’s last sentence.

He stared at the pill he was holding on his fingers. Omar might have sensed his hesitancy because he took the pill from him and put it in between his lips.

Fuck, it was crazy and wild. It was beyond what Ander imagined their next encounter would be.

Omar walked closer to Ander. They have been staring at each other since Omar took the pill from him and put it in between his lips. Omar kissed Ander, passing the pill from his mouth to Ander's mouth.

He felt like he was on fire. They continued staring at each other, gazes so intense. It drove Ander wild. He leaned forward and kissed Omar like crazy. All hesitancy gone. Open mouthed, wet, tongues coming out to play. He kissed Omar like he wanted to eat him and swallow him whole.

With his hesitancy gone out the window, Ander’s hand went straight inside Omar’s waistband aiming for his cock but Omar stopped him.

_"No, no, no, no, no!”_ Ander wanted to yell. Why are they stopping?

“If you’re horny now, wait until it hits you. I’ll see you later, Andres.” Omar told him, voice deep, gravelly, and sexy. He could feel his cock twitch just by listening to it.

Omar left the bathroom leaving him hot, bothered, and horny as fuck.

“Fucking tease!” Ander said.

…..

Ander wanted to stay right beside Omar the whole night. If it was up to him, he would be kissing and making out with him the entirety of the night. But it was not up to him so he couldn’t stay glued to Omar’s side the whole time. Although, Omar always seemed to find his way back to him. After the crazy game of Spin the Bottle that was surprisingly orchestrated by Omar, Ander saw him looking across the room, trying to find him. When he caught Ander's eyes, he walked over to his side and led him back to the kitchen to introduce him to their other friends. They only found Nano and Christian in the kitchen, talking. Christian, well he already knew, and then he introduced him to Nano. Guzman would hate him for this, but Ander thought Nano seemed to be an okay guy. Your typical resident bad boy, yes so definitely Marina’s type. But, as long as you’re not on his bad side, Ander thought he’s cool.

They joined the two in their conversation. Christian was telling them about his last hookup with Carla at her house. Ander was standing beside Omar, of course, their backs and hands leaning on the counter behind them. Like a magnet, Ander just had to touch Omar when they’re close together. He knew he couldn’t really touch his hand or even stand much closer than they already did at that moment, so he contented himself in subtly rubbing his finger up and down Omar’s hand which was out of anyone’s view. Tentative at first but became comfortable when Omar did not recoil at his touch. He probably liked it too and that made Ander happy. He could have stayed there the whole night just like that until Christian had to call Polo a faggot and laughed about it and made Omar move his hand away fast like he was burned.

Polo was Ander’s best friend too, he had to defend him. He may think that it was not right for Carla and Polo to not tell Christian of why Carla was hooking up with him and of their plans and all but is there something wrong if Polo was gay? Does it matter? Are these guys that homophobic? Is it also why Omar could not tell his friends that he’s gay? He had to say something.

“Come on, it’s not such a big deal.”

“What’s not a big deal?” Nano asked.

“I mean they should have told you. That was wrong, but the fact that Polo likes guys, if he does…” Ander started to explain but Nano interrupted him.

“Who cares?”

“Right. My cousin in Almeria’s a drag queen.” Christian added.

Ander was relieved that they were not homophobic as he thought. He hoped Omar felt relieved too. He said what he said not only to defend Polo but for Omar and him too.

…..

He was not sure when the party started going downhill. It may have been when Guzman arrived with Nadia, crashing the party or it may have been when he asked for more pills from Omar. Most likely when the drug took effect on him.

One minute he was happily dancing with everyone else in the party, jumping up and down to the beat. He was all pumped up and happy and he wanted more. Just like a magnet, Omar found his way to Ander’s side again across the room. The music was loud so he leaned closer to Omar to whisper to his ear. He asked for another pill and Omar reached inside the pocket of his jeans and was giving him weed but he did not want that. He wanted the same pill and told Omar that and Omar looked at him like he was crazy. Of course, Omar knew it’s never a good idea to take another of that pill and he would not apparently let Ander do that and hurt himself.

It must be him being high on the pill or high on Omar being that close to him, their faces almost touching, that made Ander want to kiss him right there out in the open for everyone to see. He leaned even closer to do just that, but Omar’s reflex kicked in and he leaned back, away from Ander.

“What are you doing?” Omar asked him, surprised.

Then the next minute, Ander didn’t know how, Guzman was all up on Ander’s face.

“Ander! What are you doing here?”

“Guzman ---”

Guzman did not let him speak. “It was bad enough that you lied and used me to get away, but what’s worse is that you did it to come to this fucking party. Why?”

Of course, Christian heard it and did not like what he heard. He shoved Guzman, chest puffed and eager to start a fight. Off they went, insulting each other.

Ander’s tired of it. He did not know who to stop. He tried pulling Christian away from Guzman and then he went to Guzman.

“Guzman ----”

“What are you on?”

“Nothing!” Ander lied. He was not going to admit that to Guzman, of course but Guzman knew him well.

“You are high!”

“I’m not!” Guzman wouldn’t believe him. He knew Ander’s telltale signs, probably because it's the same as when he’s drunk.

“You won’t shut up!”

“I did not take anything!”

Knowing that Ander’s never gonna admit it, Guzman turned to Omar. “You, what did you give to my friend?!” shoving Omar back to a wall.

“Nothing” Omar’s not going to admit it too.

Now up on Omar’s face, Guzman pointed his fingers and threatened Omar “Don’t go near him again, not even with a cough drop. Or your sister, your mother, your father, and your whole family will know what you do. Okay?!”

_“Fucking Guzman fucking everything up!”_ , Ander thought. He had enough of it.

“Guzman, I don’t buy from him” He pushed Guzman away from Omar. He would not let him do that to Omar.

“Stop lying to me, you retard! He told me” Guzman pointed at Christian.

Son of a bitch! Ander wanted to kill Christian right that very moment. He started charging at Christian, but Guzman stopped him. “Don’t yell at him. He’s so dumb that he told me unintentionally.”

Ander’s pissed. He’s pissed of at Guzman for once again meddling with his life and acting like he’s his fucking guardian. He’s pissed off at Christian for being a dumbass and not knowing when to shut his big mouth. And, he’s pissed off at Omar too, for not selling him another of that pill, or for not letting Ander him kiss his delicious lips. He did not know. All he knew was he’s pissed off and everybody can all go and fuck themselves.

“Fuck off, Guzman!” He shoved Guzman with his both hands.

Shoved Christian “Fuck you, too!”

Shoved Omar “And fuck you, too!”

Back to Guzman “Do you hear me? Fuck all of you!”

Then he walked out.

…..

Ander did not leave the party right away. He stayed outside smoking cigarettes one after another. His head was spinning, his hands were shaking, and his head was a jumbled mess. He just really wanted another of that pill again.

He was still outside when the police came, probably to break the party from a complaint of one of the neighbors. That’s when he saw Omar left the party. He followed him. And, maybe that’s really when everything went downhill, he thought.

If only he did not bug Omar again to give him another pill. If only he wasn’t high as a kite and an idiot and not bothered those random guys drinking out in the street for more drugs. Those guys wouldn’t have broken his hand and Omar wouldn’t have broken his heart.

“Don’t call me again. Or text.” Omar told him, walking away from him.

“Why?” He asked even if he already knew the answer.

Omar stopped. He turned around and walked back to him. “Why?! Are you so high you don’t remember? Your friend threatened me. And if they found out about me…”

Omar didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. At first Ander thought he was just joking, that it was still part of that mini-drama they had going on earlier.

“Which part?” He asked, just like he did earlier at the party.

But Omar was serious. He shook his head. “If that gets out, you’ll ruin my life. It’s best if we don’t see each other again. Best for both of us.”

Ander reached out and held Omar’s hand, trying to stop him from leaving. No, he couldn’t leave. Ander didn’t want him to leave. Omar couldn’t end whatever they have before it even began, but he just shook Ander’s hand off him.

Omar walked away, leaving Ander with a broken hand and a broken heart.


	6. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman met Andres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the previous chapters, I borrowed most of the dialogues from the brilliant minds of the Elite writers. Just added a little twists and flares.
> 
> Hope you like it. Enjoy!

_Omar_

Omar was sitting on a bench outside their school cafeteria, eating lunch alone. It was not that he hasn’t made friends yet in his new school, he already made quite a few new friends actually, but he just did not feel like socializing and making small talks at that moment. He wanted to be alone and just listen to some music.

He felt his phone vibrate so he took it out of his pocket to check his message. He already has an idea on who may be sending him a message.

_“Omar, are you there? Are you not going to talk to me? Forgive me._

_“Hello….”_

Yes, it’s from Ander. He knew it. “Fuck off!” He cussed out loud, throwing his phone on the table.

Ander has been sending him messages since after Samu’s disastrous party Saturday night and he hasn’t been responding. That guy was nothing but trouble, the party last Saturday was proof enough for Omar. He almost got into a fight or got beaten up by some dudes drinking in the street because Ander was high as a kite and was so stupid that he asked them if they were dealing, right there out in the open like it was the most normal thing to ask any random person. Of course, Omar can’t let those guys beat up Ander, so he had to intervene and help him out. Those guys broke Ander’s hand but Omar thought Ander deserves it anyway for being a jackass.

Then Ander’s fucking best friend, the same guy who came to their store for her sister Nadia and went head to head with their father, knew that he sold weed to Ander because of fucking Christian and threatened to expose his drug-dealing side job to his family.

That’s just the drug-dealing secret. Ander apparently was also a big threat to his other secret, him being into guys. He was actually having fun that night at first. He couldn’t deny that his heart did a little jump when Samuel came in to the kitchen with Ander in tow and introduced Ander to him. Since Samu did not know that he, as Ander said, was a drug-dealer and a fag, he couldn’t let Samu know that he already knew Ander. So, he pretended that he just met Ander and it was fun. He enjoyed their flirty banter after, and he liked being the Roman to his Andres.

He of course enjoyed a lot their little hot make-out session in Samuel’s bathroom. Omar acted like a sexy tease and left Ander in the bathroom all hot and bothered because he did not expect that the night would turn into shit and ruin his plans of maybe going for more than just kissing and groping with Ander later in the night.

Not to be too obvious, he tried to keep some distance with Ander the whole night even though all he wanted was to glue himself to Ander’s side and have him kiss him like how he kissed him in the bathroom. Ander had kissed him like he wanted to devour him and swallow him whole and he loved it. Moist, wet, breathy. And his tongue, oh his fucking tongue was electrifying. When Ander’s tongue touched his, it felt like a live electric current coursed through his body. It was magic.

But, as much as Omar loved Ander’s kisses and touch, as he had realized Ander apparently was a threat to his other secret. He did not know if it was because Ander was high or he really just wanted to kiss him, Ander tried to kiss him in front of everyone else like he did not have any care in the world. Yes, Omar was flattered that Ander seemed to be so into him but his worry and fear that someone would see and know that he’s gay overpowers the flattery and even his desire for Ander.

Omar couldn’t even decide which was even the lesser evil of his two secrets. All he knew is that he would be dead if any of those secrets come out in the open. And, after all the shit that happened that Saturday night, Omar decided that no matter how attracted he was to Ander and how much he enjoyed his company, it was not worth it. He was not worth having anyone know about his secrets, especially his family.

Especially his father.

…..

Later that night, their store was already closed for the day and they were getting ready to eat dinner when they heard an obnoxious knock on the store’s main door. There was a little part of him that thought it might be Ander and he would not admit it to himself but there was also a little part of him that hoped it was indeed him. He went out to check and saw that it was not Ander at the door but Ander’s obnoxious and rude best friend Guzman.

_“What do this asshole want now?”_

Omar heard through the glass door Guzman greeting him in Arabic. He would have found it funny if he didn’t despise the guy. He did not really want to open the door for the guy, but Guzman knocked on the door hard that it rattled the door, so Omar opened it before the asshole breaks it.

“What the hell are you doing here? I don’t give a damn about your friend.” Omar told Guzman right away when he opened the door.

“Ok, you don’t give a damn about Ander, I don’t give a damn about you. Move.” Guzman snottily said like he owned the fucking place. “Are your parents here? I need to talk to them.”

If Omar just wasn’t worried that Guzman would rat on him to his parents, he would beat that fucking asshole’s pretty face to a pulp. Instead, he brought the guy to his parents inside their home so the guy would say what he wanted to say and leave. He did not want Guzman one more minute in their house.

As a sign of hospitality, their parents invited Guzman to join them for dinner and in the span of maybe 30 minutes the tool had managed to insult his parents. He knew his father was already in the brink of losing his patience. Then he went to his knees like he was going to ask for forgiveness which they did not know what for, but Nadia was quick and pulled Guzman up to stand and dragged him out to their store.

His mother and father both looked at him, waiting for an explanation but he just shrugged his shoulders because he did not know either. His sister seemed to be keeping quite a few secrets from them and her new secrets are slowly changing her, Omar noticed, much to his father’s chagrin. It seemed like those secrets include that Guzman guy. He hoped his sister would not fall to the jerk because even if Guzman was Ander’s best friend, Omar could not stand the guy. But he didn’t give a damn about Ander anyway, right? Or did he?

…..

It was Nadia’s turn to watch their store the next day, so Omar went to Samuel’s place to hang out. Samuel was out doing something but his mother used to Omar being in their house all the time, lets him in and told him to just wait for Samuel in the bedroom. He busied himself by playing on his phone while waiting. He checked the hookup app. Not because he dumped Ander it meant that he would stop looking for hook ups. He would just be more careful this time he told himself.

He had not been on it long when he received a message from a Discreet19.

_“Helo. What’s up?”_ Helo?! Omar hoped it was just a typo. Another message popped up right away.

_“I like your profile.”_ He already knew what message would come after this. This was his line after all.

_“Wanna meet?”_ Yup, he’s right. Here he thought, it was original of him. Omar chuckled at the thought.

Omar was going to check the guy’s profile first before he replies when Samuel came in wearing a nice suit. “What’s up, man?” Samuel greeted him.

“Well, well, well. How much was that?” He teased Samuel. The suit looked like it cost a fortune.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll return it tomorrow” Samuel answered.

“Unbelievable, man. Since you go to that school, you’re a total punk. So, what about this girl? Is it serious?” He asked him even though he already knew that Samuel already is. His friend always wears his heart on his sleeve.

“You mean Marina?” Samuel asked.

“Of course.” Like there was somebody else. Omar wanted to roll his eyes.

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Just asking. It’s just that now you’ll ignore me. Even more.”

Samuel chuckled.

Omar continued, “Which is normal when a person gets a girlfriend. What’s weird is for a girl to like you.”

That made Samuel looked up from stapling the suit’s tag inside the sleeve.

“I had lost hope already” Omar added which made them both laugh.

“Get yourself a girlfriend, and then we can all go out together.” Samuel easily told him.

That made Omar stop. He did not know how to answer that. There was nothing wrong with what Samuel said. It was the best solution for it, if he was straight. But, Omar was not straight, he’s gay and Samuel did not know that.

Omar wanted to tell his best friend the truth about him. He even attempted a few times before, but he couldn’t. He was not only scared of how Samuel would react to the fact that he was gay but there was also that crippling fear of his that if one person knew that he’s gay then everybody would know, including his parents. He just couldn’t take that risk.

He changed the topic instead. They talked about mundane stuff, like they usually do. When it was close to dinner time, he left Samuel’s house and headed home.

He did not remember Discreet19’s message until he was already lying in bed, getting ready to sleep. He looked at the guy’s profile. He looked at the pictures and checked his proximity. He did not want a repeat of the last time, right?

There’s not a lot of pictures, most of them of his back and some showing his side but none of the face. The guy was toned but he was a little skeptical as there was no picture showing his face or even half of it, but Omar replied yes anyway. He needed to hookup with someone else and purge Ander’s taste, scent, and just all of him out of his system.

…..

Omar agreed to meet Discreet19 the following night. Before he met the guy, he stopped by first to meet his supplier. He has a lot of buyers waiting for him. It’s sad to think that many kids his age turn to drugs for different things but if he would just think about the money that he was getting from it then he could say lucky for him. He did not really want to do it and he promised himself that once he saved up enough money to move out of his parents’ house then he would stop dealing drugs.

He saw Nano when he was just about to meet his supplier. Nano was acting strange, but Omar thought that it may be due to the financial problems they’re having. They were all working in their family but all meanial jobs that doesn’t really pay much. He considers Nano as his friend too especially since he is his best friend’s brother, so he thought he would help him. He introduced him to his supplier and let him know that Nano is interested in doing the same thing he does. Omar received a message from Discreet19 with the location of where they were going to meet so he left Nano and the supplier talking.

Omar knew the general area of their meeting place, but he’s never been inside it and he didn’t really know what the place was. He parked his bicycle just right outside the gate. The place looked like an old-fashioned structure but well-kept and the place was lit with lights and torches. There was a red carpet set up in the main entrance leading to the inside of the place. It looked like there’s a party going on inside although he didn’t hear any sound. He sent a message to the guy.

_“I’m here”_

His back was turned to the main entrance, so he did not see Ander get out of the door. He turned around only when he heard him say “Psst, hey”.

Omar could not say anything at first when he turned around and saw Ander standing in front oh him. _“He couldn’t be Discreet 19, could he?!”_

“I am Discreet19” Ander said.

_“You gotta be fucking kidding me!”_ Omar thought. “Come on, man. Fuck off.” He turned back around and started to leave. Ander ran to him quickly and touched him on his elbow to stop him.

“Hey, hey, hey! Wait, wait! Let me at least apologize.”

“You made me come here for that?” Omar said, exasperated.

“No. I made you come for the same reason I created a fake username.”

Omar just looked at Ander.

Ander continued “I – I wanted to see you. I wanted to be with you.”

Omar cannot believe how persistent this boy is and as much as he did not want to admit it, it’s starting to melt his heart.

“Kiss you, finish what we started.”

Hook, line, and sinker, Ander got him again. Omar smiled. How could he not?

“Do you?” Ander asked him, sounding a lot surer now that he saw Omar smiled at him.

“This is what I get for meeting someone who spells hello with one L.” Omar answered, resolve all crumbled.

They both chuckled.

“Besides, if you leave, you won’t know what the 19 is about. It’s not my age.” Ander slyly, smugly, cockily said. Even wetting his lips in between.

Okay, if Ander did not get Omar with the first few lines he uttered, he definitely did now. Who gave this boy the right to be this adorably dorky yet devilishly hot at the same time? So really, Omar did not stand a chance of purging this guy out of his system. Not today or anytime soon.

Now definitely sure that Omar would not turn him away, Ander leaned over to kiss him on his lips. But as horny as Omar already was, he knew better so his reflex still kicked in. He leaned slightly away from Ander, played with Ander’s bowtie instead. “Sssh…If the 19 business is a real as the discreet part. There must be cameras here.”

“I know somewhere discreet.” Ander butt in.

_“Of course”_ , Omar thought.

If there’s a will, there’s a way. Ander grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance of the place and they speed-walked in the long, medieval-looking hallway to a poorly-lit corner surrounded with wine barrels.

When they stopped at the spot, they stood and stared at each other first, like what they got the habit of doing before they do actually kiss. It’s like they’re measuring each other up, seeing who will be the first to give in and make a move. In the past few times that they had kissed and made out, if he remembered correctly, it was always Ander who makes the first move. That makes Omar giddy inside.

Ander started walking backwards while Omar was walking forward to him. Their eyes not leaving each other’s. Almost at the same time, they both leaned their faces forward and their lips met in a hungry kiss. The same way that they always kiss, it was devouring. Omar already felt like he’s on fire the moment that their lips met and Ander’s signature move it seemed to Omar, was his tongue. It moved inside his mouth like it wanted to taste every crevice, nook and crannies of his mouth.

They walked backwards to the other side while still kissing. Lips and tongues still melded together. Every touch of Ander’s tongue was like an electric charge that runs from his lips down to his cock. From his mouth, Ander’s lips went to the side of his face, tongue tracing his jaw. Omar was already hard as a rock and it became even harder every time their cocks rubbed each other through their pants.

Omar felt a little too exposed to his liking in their spot so when Ander started dry humping him, he gently pushed Ander back, without breaking their kiss, to walk to the other side that was more hidden because of the wine barrels covering them. Ander’s back on the wall, Omar put his right leg in between Ander’s legs.

Ander’s hands started roaming, from Omar’s face, to his arms, to his chest, and when it got to his waist, he felt Ander unbuckling his belt and his hand going inside his pants. He groped him and started stroking him. Tentative at first but quickly found the rhythm that he thought Omar likes because of the moan that uncontrollably slipped from his mouth. He could not help it. Ander’s mouth on his, his hand stroking his cock, and Ander’s cock rubbing on his leg as he dry-hump him. It was all too much, a sensation overload for him.

Omar couldn’t tell why this felt different. It definitely wasn’t his first time, he’s far from being a virgin. He did not know if he was just really horny, he came to this place with this in mind even before knowing Discreet19 was Ander anyway or it’s because it was Ander. He had been craving for this since they first met and knowing that Ander craves for this just as much, if Ander’s 19cm cock rubbing on his right leg was any indication, made the whole entire experience overwhelming for Omar.

Ander was probably a good multi-tasker, Omar thought. Omar could tell Ander was close to coming, he was humping his leg frantically yet the hand that stroking him never faltered. He was close too and a few strokes and humps after, they both came at the same time. It took his breath away. His head dropped to Ander’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. With his clean hand, he felt Ander rubbed the back of his head while trying to catch his own breath too.

“So, it was a good thing you didn’t leave right?” Ander chided, chuckling.

Omar lifted his head from Ander’s shoulder and said “Hmmm, 19? They said that to see is to believe. I don’t know, I guess I have to see it next time for me to believe it.”

“Next time? Oh, you will see it all alright!” Ander cheekily answered, smile so wide at the idea of next time.

….

Ander insisted on leaving with Omar. He did not even go back in after cleaning himself up to say goodbye to his friends. It flattered Omar how Ander seemed to be too eager to be with him and truth was, Omar’s delighted to spend more time with Ander.

It would have been a perfect night for him until Samuel ruined it with his judgmental bullshit. He received a message from Samuel asking him if he can stop by at his place, so he did, thinking that maybe Samu wanted to talk about Marina.

“Hey. Why the hurry to see me? What is it? Did you and Marina do it? Careful, I don’t want details” He said half-jokingly. He really did not need to know the details.

Samuel asked him about his night. Of course he lied, he couldn’t very well tell him that he was out dry humping with one of his boy classmates.

“More boring than yours, I’m sure. I stayed in.”

“Omar, I know.” Samuel said.

_“What? What does he know?”_ Omar thought.

“And I’m not the only one. Guzman knows too.”

_“Oh, he knows **that**.”_

“What I don’t know is why you haven’t told me” Samuel continued to explain.

Omar felt kinda bad. “I only do it to make some money. Don’t freak out.”

Samuel looked incredulous, “You charge for it?!”

Omar scoffed, “Of course! Did you expect me to do it for free? An NGO, “Dealers without Borders”.

“What are you talking about?” Samuel looked confused.

Now it confused Omar too “What are you talking about?”

“Omar how could you get mixed up in that shit?” Samu asked him.

The conversation was already starting to annoy Omar. He took a deep breath and answered “I told you Samu. You’re not the only who’s made new friends.”

“Yeah, but those friends you made will make you end up like my brother. Is that what you want?” Referring to Nano.

“No. I want to make some money that’s all. “Omar answered honestly.

“Then go and serve burgers. Like I do.” This started to annoy and frustrate Omar. Perhaps Samu needed some reminding.

“If you remember, we took our resumes to La Cabana together. But who did they call? Not the Muslim boy.” He reminded Samuel.

“It’s true, the Muslim boy can only deal drugs, right?” Samuel’s clearly not getting Omar’s point.

“But that’s easy for you to say---”

Samuel cut him off. “No, I don’t have it easy. And neither does your sister. Look at where she is and where you are”.

And that’s what finally set Omar off.

“Why don’t you and your girlfriend go fuck off and leave me alone, huh?”

Omar left after that. He was so pissed off at Samuel, he was shaking. Omar had been friends with Samu since they were little kids. They rarely fight. Samuel was his best friend that’s why it was making him mad that Samuel does not understand him and passing judgments to him.

“Well, fuck him!”

His phone chimed.

_“Hey, Roman”_

That made him smile instantly. Another message came in even before he finished typing “Hey” back.

_“So I was thinking, would you like to go have a beer with me tomorrow or the day after or whenever you like?”_

_“Tonight was incredible, by the way”_

Omar smiled and replied yes to Ander. Well at least he has Ander to make his night end better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Believe it or not no one dies from disappointment"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I missed this fic so here's another chapter. Again, borrowed the lines from the creative minds of the Elite writers and just added a few twists and turns to it. 
> 
> Chapter 9 of Boomerang is in the works and will be out sometime this week. In the meantime, please give this fic a chance and some love. 
> 
> Hope you all would like it! :-)

_(Ander)_

Nothing could ruin his day today. Well that’s what Ander thought at first. He had a wonderful night last night with Omar and the happy feeling extended till he woke up in the morning. He woke up in such a good mood, took a shower and even belt out some tunes while showering which he hasn’t done in quite a while. He went down after getting dressed and greeted both his mom and dad good morning with a cheerful voice which made his parents do a double take in surprise. He was usually a grumpy kid in the morning after all. Not even his dad mentioning tennis as usual and reminding him of his practice for the week had ruined his mood.

His good mood lasted until the afternoon and he thought it will carry on until he went back home but he was wrong. Guzman was giving him the cold shoulder by not speaking to him even when they all ate their lunch together. Ander did not know what his deal was, and he really has no intention of asking him about it. He knows Guzman and he knows that Guzman will not be able to take it and will just confront him later on anyway.

He did not let it ruin his mood until Gym class came and they were the only two left in the locker room. It was awkward and Ander wanted to act like he did not notice that Guzman was giving him the silent treatment all day.

He spoke first, “Hey. I’m sorry about last night, man. When I got to the party, I saw you with people. I got bored and left.

Guzman did not answer right away, Ander even thought he was not going to answer at all, but after a while he said, “Don’t you ever get tired of lying?”

He should just not have said anything, Ander thought.

“What?” Ander asked, not sure what Guzman was talking about.

“Do you think at this point anybody cares if you are into guys?” Guzman straight up asked him.

So, Guzman knows now that he’s gay. Truth was, he didn’t really care if Guzman and Polo, or anybody really, find out that he’s gay. Deep inside him, he knows that they would be understanding and accepting of him no matter what. It was just that he was still figuring it out himself that’s why he has not told them yet. Now, Guzman was pissed off at him for not telling him about it first which he kind of understands. They’re best friends.

“No.”

“Aah. Then why are you acting so weird? Why are you avoiding us?” Guzman asked him, walking closer to him. “Why the fuck are you using?”

Ander did not know why that question hit him hard. It may be because of Guzman’s tone of voice or it may be how the fear of people not accepting him being gay was far from being the reason why he tried drugs, or it may be because the reason was something that he was carrying in his heart all this time.

He walked closer to Guzman, going up all his face. Eyes glaring, nose flaring, and jaw clenching, he raised his right fist, the hand that he broke after Samu’s party. It’s still wrapped with bandage after he lied to the doctor and to his father that it was still hurting. He raised it and Guzman followed it with his eyes, on alert with what Ander might do with it.

But Guzman was not expecting for Ander to start slamming his fist on the lockers.

Ander just lost it. He wanted it to hurt, he wanted his hand to hurt and break if that means he wouldn’t have to play tennis ever again.

Ander just broke down. He knew Guzman was surprised with his sudden outbursts and he seemed to be at lost in how to stop and console him, but he quickly tried to stop him from hitting the lockers and hurting his hand.

“Ander! Hey, hey! Calm down.” Guzman wrapped his arm around Ander and tried to pull him back away from the lockers.

Ander struggled, not wanting to stop hitting the lockers and vent out all his frustration and anger through it. “Let go of me! It doesn’t hurt! It doesn’t hurt Guzman, let go of me!”

Weakened from him crying while struggling to get out of Guzman’s grasp, Guzman was able to push him back and sat him on the bench across them. “Look at me! Calm down.”

He looked at Guzman and started screaming at him “Do you think you’re the only one I lie to? I’ve been lying for years! Years! I have a lot of practice!”

Guzman did not understand. “What are you talking about?”

Of course, Guzman didn’t know what he was talking about. Everybody thought he must love being a tennis player, a champion. Nobody knows how he despise it. How he hated that it all what he’s been about. All what he became.

“Ander, the tennis player. It feels like my fucking last name! Well, I don’t like it! You know? I don’t like it one damn bit!”

Then he just couldn’t help it anymore, he leaned his head on Guzman’s shoulder and just started sobbing.

Guzman was in shock and disappointed with himself, they are best friends and was together almost everyday and yet he never even noticed that his best friend is carrying all of it inside. He wrapped his hand to Ander’s head and tried to console him. He may not fully grasp yet what Ander was feeling but he could try to understand it. “Why don’t you quit?”

Still sobbing, Ander answered “What about my parents? All the money they’ve spent on me. All those years of sacrifice, for nothing.”

They may have different circumstances and in different situations but both Ander and Guzman did not want to disappoint their parents. Guzman probably did not know what to say to that, so he just held his head and let him cry on his shoulder.

When he had stopped crying, Ander pulled his head up from Guzman’s shoulder and thanked him. “Sorry if I had sprung it out on you like that. I guess I just had to let it all out. And, I’m sorry again for leaving the party so early last night and not telling you.”

“Nah, that’s alright man. Don’t worry about it. Did you leave with Omar last night?” Guzman asked.

Guzman’s last question surprised him. “You saw us? That’s how you knew?”

“Yeah. It was Samuel who first saw you guys. He followed you guys to the back. I followed him and I saw you and Omar dry humping each other with all those wine barrels. If you guys were trying to be discreet, well I’m telling you man, you didn’t do a good job at that. Couldn’t you find a more hidden place than that or were you that eager to get in Omar’s pants, huh Ander?” Guzman said, teasing him.

“Asshole!” Ander said and laughed. Guzman laughed with him.

When they stopped laughing, Guzman turned to him and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me first Ander? Did you think I will judge you or stop being your friend just because you’re into guys? What century do you think we’re living in right now?”

Ander cleared his throat. “Look Guzman, I’m really sorry if I made you feel that way but the truth is I did not mean to hide it from you or from anyone else for that matter, it’s just I was still trying to understand it myself as well and like a part of me was still not sure or still hasn’t fully grasped it yet, you know. Well, until I met Omar.”

“Oh man! Don’t start going cheesy on me now, please!” Guzman joked, pretending to throw up.

“Jerk” Ander said, playfully punched Guzman lightly on the shoulder.

“Kidding, kidding. Alright, go ahead and tell me how you guys met. What does this dude have that got you all enamored? I’ve known you since you were still this wiry little kid with a runny nose and I’ve never seen you this smitten with someone. C’mon tell me…” Guzman asked him with genuine interest in his voice.

And there Ander found himself telling his best friend about Omar.

…..

He was no longer in a good mood when he came home that day, but he couldn’t really say that he’s in a bad mood either. Though it started out as an argument he was glad that he had that talk with Guzman. He felt lighter after breaking down and venting out his true feelings about tennis, competitions, and his father to somebody else. Guzman also knows now that he’s gay and that he and Omar is…wait, what are they anyway?

He couldn’t really say they’re dating since they haven’t really gone out on a date yet. He most definitely cannot say that they’re in a relationship because they most certainly are not. Although, he would admit that it’s what he’s hoping for. So, he guessed maybe he could say that he and Omar have a thing. There’s something between them that they just could not define yet. At least his best friend already knows, he’s not really hiding it but he’s not really shouting it to the world either.

Needless to say, he was back in his usual bleak mood the day after. It was made even worse because he was back to his after-school tennis practice with his dad again. He had stalled it long enough and his dad had enough of it. It’s a shitty practice and Ander hated the whole time spent in these practices.

“Fuck!” Ander cursed as the tennis ball hit the net again for the nth time.

His dad blew the whistle. “We’ll take a five-minute break!”

Approaching him, his dad said “Your wrist is better, right?”

He just nodded.

“So, what’s going on?” his dad asked him, frustration obvious in his voice.

“Nothing. Why?” Ander answered.

“You’re getting worse. Next Friday, you have a match you need to win.” his father reminded him.

Ander is getting exasperated, “’I’m allowed to have a bad day, right. Besides, it still hurts a little.”

He started to walk away and take his five-minute break away from his father, but he followed him to the bench.

“No excuses!”

He sat down and drank his water, hoping his father would leave him alone even for just five minutes. But of course, he didn’t let up.

“I know what you’re made of. We’ve got the same DNA, kid.”

Ander shook his head. Was his dad serious? He could not believe that his dad thought that that would still work. He obviously didn’t realize that it’s already too late for any kind of pep talk coming from him.

“Enough, Dad. I prefer you nasty than nice. Can I get those five minutes?”

His dad finally listened and left him in peace to take a short break. He’s tired and he just wanted it to end.

His father makes him hate tennis more than anything else in the world every day.

…..

He was in a much better mood the following day. It was Friday, he didn’t have tennis practice, and it’s the day that he and Omar would meet. It may not be the typical movie and dinner kind of thing, but Ander would like to consider it as a date. It was after all the first time that he and Omar will be out in public with just the two of them so it could be called a date. Although, he did not use that term with Omar because Omar’s still so deep into the closet and Ander knew that he would flat out refuse if he used the term “date”. He even picked a venue and activity that could hardly be counted as a date.

“Sorry I’m late.” Omar said first thing to Ander when he got to the bar.

Ander stood up and kissed Omar on the lips. “Don’t worry.” He’s been wanting to kiss Omar so bad since he last saw him at the Charity gala party.

“Let’s get something to drink. Let’s not make it obvious it’s our first time in a gay bar.”

“Why the hell are we here?” Omar asked, confused.

“There’s more to life than just school and tennis practice. And meeting in remote places. Besides, I needed to get my mind off fucking tennis for a bit.” He explained.

“And I wanted to show you off” He added, making Omar look down shyly and smiled big which he found very cute. His heart was soaring.

Omar chose not to answer that thought but just asked him about tennis instead.

“You hate tennis, don’t you? Why don’t you quit?”

Ander’s not surprised with the question, he knew that it was the most logical thing to do in his situation but it’s not that simple. “It’s the only thing I’m good at.”

“You’re not good at anything else, right?” Omar asked him, unbelieving.

Ander shook his head no.

“If it isn’t your thing, you’ll find something else.” Omar said so casually, like he really believes that Ander could be more.

“Look. If I quit tennis, my dad would die of disappointment.” He explained further.

“It’s your life, not his. Besides, believe it or not no one dies from disappointment” Omar advised him. He took a swig of his beer and something caught his eyes.

“Those two won’t stop staring at us.”

Ander chuckled and leaned over to Omar to whisper into his ear “Of course, we’re the hottest ones here.” He looked at Omar’s eyes after, smiling and Omar was smiling back at him. He held Omar’s gaze and then leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Omar met him halfway and kissed him eagerly back.

Omar pulled away after, but Ander couldn’t help it, he dived in for another kiss and this time he deepened it. His tongue came out to play which Omar eagerly welcomed. He could taste the beer he was drinking, and it made the kiss more intoxicating, escalated by the little moans that was coming from Omar. He wanted to get drunk with it, be addicted to it. Kissing Omar was becoming an addiction that was slowly invading his system.

Omar was the one to slow down the kiss. He ended it with a series of gentle pecks on his lips. Ander opened his eyes and looked at Omar’s eyes that were shimmering and twinkling with the lighting in the bar. He could just get lost in them.

They stayed in the bar, facing each other with their arms touching and hands playing with each other. They learned things about each other, talked about different things, and shared kisses in between. Ander did not want the night to end but he knew they would have to go home soon. They stayed as late as what they thought would be acceptable to their parents and walked as far as they could before they had to go their separate ways back to their respective houses. Ander was already thinking of the next time he and Omar could go and have a night together like this again.

…..

As much as Ander wanted, he was not able to set a time to ask Omar out again. School work and all the drama that seem to come with Las Encinas and his friends made him busy during the week and add to that his dreaded tennis practice with his father.

But opportunity came when Guzman asked him and Polo to hang out in La Cabana. He texted Omar and ask him if he wanted to go and hang out with him in the burger joint. He did not mention that Guzman and Polo would be there too because he knew Omar would say no if he knew that his friends would be there.

Ander knew Omar was not yet out so he’s definitely not comfortable other people knowing he has something going on with him, but he wanted Omar to see that it’s okay. Polo and Guzman has no problems whatsoever with them being gay. They were happy for him and they wanted to meet Omar. He was hoping Omar would be comfortable being around his best friends too.

He was seated with his back to the door and they were busy teasing Guzman after they heard from Lu that they had sex again even after him insisting that he and Lu were not in a relationship or not even dating, so he did not see Omar arrived until Guzman pointed him out.

“Look, you’re friend.”

He quickly turned around and saw Omar standing by the door looking at their table. He looked confused seeing Polo and Guzman with him. He stood up and approached him.

“Hey! How are you doing? Aren’t you gonna say hello?” He asked Omar, ready to stop him because he looked like he was ready to leave.

“I didn’t know they’d be here. It’s fucking obvious” Omar said sounding worried and pissed at the same time.

“So what if they see as talking?” He asked Omar, he didn’t understand what the big deal was. They were just his friends. He walked closer to Omar and grabbed his jacket lightly.

“I wanna kiss you.”

Omar quickly leaned back, away from him. “Are you drunk or something?!”

“No” He answered quickly, a little confused as to why Omar was acting this way. He was going to say something more when he heard Guzman called him.

“Ander, take a seat.”

“Come” He told Omar, pointing at their table. He was worried Omar would just turn around and leave so he was glad when Omar followed him even if he looked so hesitant.

“Come on. Sit.” Guzman said to Omar and invited him to sit in the vacant seat beside him. When Omar was seated, he turned to Omar and greeted him “How are you doing?”

“Fine.” Omar politely answered with a quiet voice. Ander looked at him, feeling happy to see his best friend and _boyfriend_ (???) getting to know each other.

“Okay. Look, as long as you don’t sell any shit to my friend, we’re okay. I support you. Gay power and all that, okay?” Guzman said to Omar, smirking. He even put his arm around Omar and clapped him on the back.

That alerted Ander, he knew it would just make Omar more conscious of the situation. “What are you doing, Guzman?!”

“What do you think?” Guzman answered him still smirking and obviously not aware of the strain it’s causing between him and Omar.

Omar huffed and shook his head. He stood up and left the table.

“Don’t go, I’m giving my blessing Ander.” Guzman added, unaware.

“Who asked for your blessing?” This is unbelievable! Guzman’s an asshole. Ander stood up too, ready to follow Omar out.

“Don’t leave, please.” Guzman asked him again, but he did not listen and started walking towards where Omar went.

“Omar!” Ander called out to Omar, but he just kept walking and did not turn around to look at him.

He kept on following him though “Omar, they’re my friends. Omar!” He was starting to sound desperate, but he didn’t really care.

They were outside of the burger joint now and Omar still kept on walking. They passed by Marina and she said hi to them, noticing the tension between them. They both ignored her.

“Omar!” He called him out again. He ran after Omar and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking out again.

“Omar, let’s at least talk about it.” He’s not beneath begging now. He just did not want Omar to go, at least not like that.

Omar turned to him and asked, “Why did you tell your friends were together?”

Ander was gonna answer him, but Omar spoke right away before he got to.

“No, no. Besides, where did you get that idea, man?” Omar asked him.

“They’re my friends.” He did not know why he said that but for him it’s explanation enough.

“We’re not together. It’s not happening Ander. Not now, not ever.” Omar said, emphasizing each word as if drilling it to his brain.

Ander did not understand. They were okay the last time they went out. They had a good time and Omar kissed him back with the same want and intensity. He acted like he wanted to be with him too. Did he misunderstand him? Read him wrong?

“I don’t get why you’re acting like this” He said, summarizing the thoughts running in his head.

Omar sighed deeply. “Because I can’t do this. Too many people know about it. Even my sister, man. And you don’t know my family. If they found out, the disappointment would kill them.”

“I thought nobody dies from disappointment.” Ander threw back at Omar the same words that he told him about his father.

Omar did not get the chance to answer it because Marina approached them ant talked to Omar. They were both a little surprised and confused why Marina was there.

She wanted to score some stuff from Omar. Something about needing it. For what, Ander did not know and did not really care at the moment. He just wanted to talk to Omar again and fix whatever it was that that they have.

But, Omar took that chance to walk away after giving Marina the shit that she wanted. Ander was not sure why but that time he let him walk away and did not follow him anymore. He’s confused, upset, and just tired.

Marina looked at him and asked, “Everything okay?”

He nodded his head and told Marina yes then walked back inside. Guzman and Polo was still there waiting for him. He sat down and rubbed his eyes with his hands. A usual tic of his when he’s frustrated and just feeling problematic.

“What happened, Ander? Are you okay?”

“Where’s Omar?”

Guzman and Polo asked him.

“He left and no, I’m not okay.” He answered, feeling drained.

“I’m sorry Ander. I did not mean to drive him away. I just wanted him to know that I am cool with the two of you being boyfriends or what and to just remind him not to sell you or make you use drugs.”  
Guzman apologizes.

Ander wanted to be pissed at Guzman, but Omar’s issue seemed to be coming from more than what Guzman said or did earlier. It was so much more than that.

“Don’t worry Guzman, I’m not touching drugs ever again. And, do not bother about giving your unsolicited blessing because apparently, we were not, are not, and will not be boyfriends. Not now. Not ever.”

Omar’s exact words still ringing inside his head. He let out a deep sigh. He pushed away his uneaten food and called the attention of the waiter.

“I don’t know with the two of you but I’m ordering beer. I need a fucking drink”

He do not know what he would do or if there’s something he can do, or if he even has to do something about it. What he knew at that exact moment was he would just drown his frustrations with beer.

Tonight, beer was his friend.


End file.
